Non-invasive percutaneous implantation of prosthetic devices, for example, heart valves, poses certain challenges to physicians. As opposed to surgically invasive procedures, such as, for example, open heart surgery, physicians performing non-invasive percutaneous implantation procedures have a limited field of view and are generally limited to the use of images generated by two-dimensional (2D) imaging modalities (e.g., fluoroscopy, ultrasound, etc.) during the procedure. Accordingly, periprocedural planning for non-invasive procedures that involves advanced imaging strategies can lead to more successful percutaneous implantation outcomes.
In the field of cardiology, transfemoral, transapical, and transaortic implantation are promising alternatives to open heart surgery, particularly for inoperable and high surgical risk patients. However, because physicians are typically limited to 2D imaging during the procedure itself, proper planning and evaluation is required to accurately assess and determine, for example, the placement of the prosthetic device within the structure in which the prosthetic device is being implanted that is ideal or optimal for that particular patient. Additionally, as it relates to transcatheter mitral valve replacement (TMVR), conventional transcatheter prosthetic heart valves are not specifically designed for mitral position implantation and have intrinsic geometry that may present challenges to mitral implantation. For example, such heart valves may present challenges as it relates to left ventricular outflow tract (LVOT) obstruction.